


Room to Spare

by DovahkiinIsa2727



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: All He's Got, Bitter Springs, F/M, Freeside, Novac, Past Regrets, making amends, the Wastes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkiinIsa2727/pseuds/DovahkiinIsa2727
Summary: They wiped out the legion at Cottonwood Cove. They killed Vulpes Inculta on his knees. They rescued NCR soldiers held hostage at Nelson.He can't begin to explain why this woman helps him, but he's grateful nonetheless.She helped him track down the person who sold his wife, and now she's helping him come to terms with his past at Bitter Springs.He doesn't deserve this.He doesn't deserve her help.Her kindness.Her understanding.He doesn't deserve to be even a spec of dirt that clings to the bottom of her boots.And yet,Here she is, by his side, taking care of him.





	1. All He Has

It happens too quickly for her to notice. The damned legionnaire snuck up behind her and slashed her back twice with the machete, leaving deep and long cuts from her left shoulder to her right hip. She heard ED-D's frantic beeps and Boone's angry yell as she turned and put a round from her pistol into the man's head. This was only the second wave. Would they survive?

She walks down the hill to meet Boone. She can't see his eyes through the glasses, but she doesn't have to. She knows he is pissed. "Turn around."

"We don't have time." She protests.

"Dammit. Stay behind me, Iris." He orders her. He'll be damned if she dies here. If anyone dies today, it'll be him and the fuck ton of Legionnaires attacking Bitter Springs. This was a bad idea. He should have made her leave.

She only nods and quickly reloads her rifle. They leave a bullet in the heads of the legion mongrels as they come into sight. He keeps glancing at her everytime he gets a moment to make sure she is still alive. She is. Someone attacks from their side, unexpected, and two shots ring in his ears. Iris lets out a sharp cry of agony and Boone whirls towards her. Another earsplitting shot is heard as she blows the Vexillarius' head apart with the hunting rifle he taught her to use and continues fighting the oncoming barrage. He glances over her, but doesn't see anything from this side. What he does notice, however, is a slow forming pool of blood dripping from the opposite side of her armor.  _Dammit. Gotta end this now._

He aims down the sights like he has so many times before, and he fires off one, three, six shots before the second wave is over. He listens for a moment before growling in anger. "There's more. Coming up Canyon 37."

"Let's go then." Iris gasps in pain as she turns. It's worse than she originally thought. Boone stops and turns to her, reaching out a hand. "No time, Boone. Get up this blasted hill. I'm right behind you."  _But for how long?_

The first thing they see are the dogs. It's easy enough to take them down. Next are the legionnaires. He slowly, but surely, notices less shots being fired from his right. He takes out the last of the raiding party and turns to Iris. She's pale, barely breathing, and covered in blood. He catches her as she collapses on the ground. "We get 'em all?"

"Yes, but that don't matter. Stay with me, Iris." He says as he picks her up and runs for the medical tent. 

"Markland!" Boone Barks. "Save her." It's a plead more than a demand.

Lieutenant Markland jumps. He faces the frantic ex- 1st recon sniper and the limp woman in his arms. "I'll do what I can."

He instantly sets to work as soon as Boone places her on a bed. He helps remove her armor while Markland gathers supplies. "You gotta live, Iris." He mutters angrily while scowling down at her. He's mad at himself. She did not deserve this, but he does. He should be the one dying, not her.

She groans, or she tries to. It hurts to even breathe, her mouth and throat are so dry. She lifts herself up from the cot she's on and winces. She is in so much pain. She thought you didn't feel after death. Guess she was wrong.  "Take it easy." A soft voice says while gentle hands help her sit up. Not dead, unless the next world has doctors. "Drink." The voice commands as cold glass presses against her lips. The water is cold as it slides down her throat, relieving her from the dry pain. She coughs after she finishes the glass, and finally opens her eyes. She's in a tent. This is what the afterlife looks like? 

She decides to face her doctor, only to be confronted by Boone holding an empty glass. They are alone in the tent. But... "Boone?" It's a question, but she's not entirely sure what she's asking.

"I should be lying there, not you." He says. He regrets this. He regrets this more than anything because she is the first pure thing he's come into contact with since Carla. Carla died because of him. She almost died because of him.

"You think this is your fault, don't you?" Iris asks him. He doesn't answer. "It's not."

"I don't believe that." 

"You should. I wasn't going to let you die out there, even if you wanted to." She says, a small smile forming on her face.

"I don't mean any disrespect. But I'm lucky to have someone with your ability looking after me." He says. It's a compliment, or at least that how she is going to take it.

"You can't change the past, but you can always make the future better."

"Yeah. I guess you are right."

 

***

 

They are in New Vegas now. Mr. House gave her a presidential suit after she recovered the chip. She's injured, again, and by Benny. "I should have went with you."

"He wouldn't have come if you had. I had to lure him in." She breathes, trying to ignore the sting on her face from the punches. "It's not that bad. Just a few bruises."

"And a bullet grazed your leg." Boone comments.

She sighs. "Quit scolding me and help me treat my wounds. We can bicker later."

He nods, and helps her to a chair. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"What?" She asks, dumbfounded, as she strips off her armor.

"You're all I've got left." He simply says.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't like the Strip?" Boone asks her.

Iris stops momentarily, then nods. "It's too loud. Everything about it rubs me the wrong way."

Boone couldn't stand the Strip either, but was willing to suffer it for his wife. He would rather live in a small town. Novac suited him, and it seemed to suit Iris because they were headed back it that direction. How he could still like the town was beyond him. He had hated it, once. It had taken Carla from him. But, the things he saw, did, at Cottonwood Cove brought him peace, if only a little. He had avenged Carla, and the next morning the feeling of her haunting spirit was gone. The only thing left was the dream, one he still thinks about sometimes.

 

_He sat up in a cold sweat. It hadn't been a nightmare. He hadn't killed anyone in this dream, but he did see her._

_"Carla." He had murmured softly._

_"Craig Boone." She said with that smile that use to drive him wild. It didn't have that much of an effect, and he was angry at himself for it. "Stop that. It's time to move on."_

_"I don't deserve that. There was only you." He had protested._

_"I'll always have a piece of your heart, Craig. We always will, but I don't want you to suffer anymore. I want you happy. You deserve that." Carla told him firmly._

_"I deserve an unmarked grave. I killed you, and our baby." He said, and turned his face away._

_She caressed his cheek and forced him to look at her. "She's good for you. She brought you out of your shell more than I ever could. I like her, and I know you already love her. Do this for me, Craig. Be happy. Be happy with her."_

_He had only nodded, forcing a sob down as she disappeared right before his eyes._

But he did cry when he woke, and Iris was right there with him just as she is now.

 

"I don't know, Boone. I feel it holds a piece of my past that I want to leave buried." Iris shrugs, drawing his attention back to her. 

They stop at the gas station as always. "What part? You have a jealous ex-lover or something?"

She scowls at him, and he holds his hands up in surrender. She softens and leans against the building, holding her head. "That's the part I fear most. If I do, he would expect me to love him, and I couldn't hold feelings for him. Not anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Boone asked her, heart racing in his chest. Carla was right. He already loves her, but he won't force it on her. After all, she deserves better.  She deserves someone her age. She was what? Twenty-two? And he was Twenty-eight. Too old for her.

Iris bit her lip. She said too much. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Let's get a fire started."

He smirks, ever so slightly, and helps build the fire. She cooks, something Carla couldn't do. There were a lot of things Carla couldn't do that Iris could.  _Stop comparing them, idiot._ He tells himself. A plate filled with spiced meat, instamash, and  peas is handed to him and he smiles at Iris. Actually smiles. 

His smile catches her off guard and she watches him, entranced. Then she shakes her head. Best not to fantasize about things she can't have. They eat in companionable silence, only broken by Boone's, 'I call first watch.'

She dreamt that night. She hardly ever dreams, and when she does, it's never good.

 

_She cried and screamed for help, but no one came. The man tore at her clothes all the while kissing his way down her neck. She kicked at him. His hands were all over here. She clawed. He tried to kiss her. She bit him. Nothing worked. He was stronger. She looked at his face, and shuddered with disgust as she saw his hungry stare. A hand went up her dress, and she struggled even more when he tried to pry her legs open._

_"Been following you. Been watching you too, pretty. You'll get what's coming to you."_

 

She woke up crying and scared to death. She takes in her surroundings, the station and makeshift bed coming into focus. Then a hand, no hands, holding her arms. She yelps and tries to push away, but stops when she notices the comforting warmth coming from them. She looks into the persons face and recognizes him immediately. "Boone?"

"You okay? You were dreaming again. Do you remember anything?" He asks.

"Yes. A short, but terrifying, memory." Iris says.

"Wanna talk about it?" He doesn't know why he asks, but it feels right to.

"He had his hands all over me. I couldn't get away. He had been stalking me like prey. I knew I had a good reason to hate that place." 

Boone scowls at the thought of someone touching her. "You don't have to worry. I won't let anyone near you."

 


	3. Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was hoping for a peaceful night. That's not what he gets.

She had finally went back to sleep while holding his hand. He didn't remove it. He couldn't understand how her hand was still so soft. She was almost as good as himself with a rifle, and just as deadly with a pistol. Her hands should be calloused like his, but they weren't.    
He rubs his thumb over the back of her hand as he watches her sleep. Her nose scrunches up and then returns to normal and he smirks. If she woke up, she'd call him a creep. Maybe he is. If he didn't know any better, he'd say her hair was black, but he did know better. Her hair was the darkest burgundy, black in most lights. Carla’s had been golden like a ray of sun and just as bright. Carla’s eyes were blue, where Iris’s are green. He should stop comparing them.

How is he so lucky to have two beautiful women in his life? He couldn’t decide which was more beautiful, but he has decided not to make it a contest.

There’s a sound like a click that could only come from a rifle. He looks around, alert, and catches a glimpse of legion armor beside the gas station. He grabs his rifle and shoots the bastard before he can pull his trigger. 

Iris wakes up at the sound of the gunshot. She grabs her pistol from beside her pack laying beside her and fires off a round into two legionnaires sneaking up behind Boone. They scramble behind a few metal barrels for cover. Neither knows how many there are. Iris reloads her pistol and nods at Boone. They stand at the same time and take out a few more before crouching back down.

“How many more clips do you have?” He asks her.

“One. I was only able to grab two.” She says, worried.

He curses under his breath. “We’ll be fine. Shouldn’t be more than a couple left.”

Two of the heavily armored legionnaires come around the barrels wielding large hammers. Boone and Iris are forced out of hiding and into the sights of the group’s leader’s rifle. Boone shoots him down and then Iris tackles him, causing him to narrowly avoid a hammer to the chest. They both turn, Boone exploding the skull of one hammer wielding bastard and Iris unloading the round from her 10mm into the face of the other.

“Looks like I won’t be getting any sleep. You want to attempt to get some shut eye?” Iris asks him. He turns to her and watches her slump on the ground, exhausted.

“You’re tired. I’m not. You try again.” He tells her. She nods reluctantly.

 

They arrive in Novac mid-morning the next day. Both are covered in blood, dust, and sweat. “I need a bath.” Iris groans. Boone chuckles lightly.

They head to their own rooms, and Boone stops in the doorway of his. He feels out of place for some reason. He shakes the feeling off and continues into the bathroom, ignoring the broken furniture and shredded pillows. He’s clean in little time, he never liked long baths, and heads up to Iris’s room. He just doesn’t want to be in his. He knocks on the door. No answer. He walks to Dinky the Dinosaur and grabs a few things to cook and pays Cliff. He walks back up to Iris’s room and knocks again. Again, no answer. He checks the knob. Locked, but she did give him a key. Maybe he could let himself in? She did tell him to if he wanted to at anytime.

 

He unlocks the door. He closes it and turns to the small kitchen the corner just as Iris exits the bathroom, naked. She screams in surprise and covers herself, or tries to, with the small towel she has in her hand.

“Sorry.” Boone says, obviously distracted.

“Get out, idiot!” Iris yells, her voice a couple pitches higher than usual.

He does as he is told and exits the room quickly, standing just outside the door. He can’t help but recall the quick glimpse he got of her bare form. He leans against the door as he scolds himself while thinking of all the things he’d like to do to her.

The door opens, something he wasn’t expecting, and he falls backwards. He stares up at Iris’s flushed face. She looks more embarrassed then angry. He really would like to tell her she has nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Um, what did you need, Boone?” She asks just above a whisper.

“Thought I would make breakfast.” He tries to make his voice normal, but it doesn’t work. The heat rises in her cheeks when she hears the deep huskiness of his voice.

“Oh. Okay. Come in.” She walks over and sits on the bed. He watches her before standing. She’s wearing a simple shirt and some shorts. 

He has an overwhelming urge to take them off. 

He walks to the stove as she combs her hair out with her fingers. They eat breakfast in an awkward silence, both not knowing what to do about earlier.

“Sorry. I, uh… I just wanted to-” He starts. He can’t stand the silence on her end. 

“It’s okay, Boone. I should have remembered I gave you a key.” She interrupts him.

“It’s not your fault.” He tells her. “Should have thought. I know you like long baths.”


	4. The Strip, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't want to be there. He was eager to leave. He hated seeing her so paranoid.

"I wish there was another way to stay in contact with Mr. House. I don't like being in the spot light, and being the only person to enter the Lucky 38 in hundreds of years isn't helping that." She says, glancing around at the people giving her curious stares. They are back at the strip for a second time, she had a job to do from Mr. House, and she had been helping the King in Freeside. He now owes her a favor while she gets to keep his Robo dog, Rex. 

Boone grunts in agreement. He doesn't mind the traveling, but he's been noticing two men trailing them since they got back from the Fort. It was different not having too fight their way to something for once. They'd emptied the fort out when they killed Caesar and his men. She'd done the thing with the securitrons and they were headed back to New Vegas. The two men stood on the opposite side of the street pretending to admire the prostitutes, but he caught the glances they threw the trio.

Iris finally walked off towards Freeside, Rex at her side, and Boone trailing behind them. It took a moment for their followers to leave the Strip, but they did. Boone was able to keep them in his sights until they left New Vegas. He didn't notice them on the road, but he never let his guard down. They obviously waned something from the courier they wouldn't get as long as he was with her. 

Iris stops as she catches Boone looking back for the thousandth time. "What's up? You keeping looking behind us."

"Nothing, now. We were being followed in Vegas. Guess they are too scared to leave the city's walls." He says, checking again.

"You don't seem to sure."

"Just being cautious." He shrugs.

She nods, her stomach growling. "We should stop for the night anyway. We could camp at Boulder City and grab some food then make for Novac in the morning?"

"You like Novac?" He asks, secretly smiling to himself.

"Yeah. And GoodSprings. Maybe Primm too. Just not New Vegas and Boulder."  She's the one to shrug this time. 

He chuckles and follows her towards Boulder City. Rex trots ahead of them and starts barking at a bird. The winged creature stares at the dog unimpressed and goes back to pecking at the ground. Iris giggles at the dog's obvious disappointment and Boone can't help but feel normal. Well, as normal as you could feel traveling with Iris, anyway.

They set up camp just outside what's left of Boulder. Iris leaves to track down a decent meal, Rex following at her heels, while Boone starts a fire. It's safe enough here with the NCR troops patrolling. He scans the desert with his scope revealing two NCR troopers standing at a post a couple hundred feet away. Nothing else worth noting appears and he sits back. Everything kinda slowed down after Cottonwood Cove, BitterSprings, and the fort. Or, just maybe, his mind had gained some sort of peace he didn't think he could have again.

It had been a while since he last thought about anything. Carla. Canyon 37. Anything. Everything, somehow, had been put behind him. Somedays, though, he still woke up and it was bad. He could remember. He was forced to remember. Those days, he supposed, would always be around. But the fact he coud feel happy, could smile without it being fake, was a miracle. A miracle the courier, Iris, had made possible for him. He was seconds away from taking his rifle and blowing his brains out when she snuck up on him in that Dinosaur. She didn't understand when he told her she saved his life, but she did. One more second and he would have squeezed the trigger.

"I was able to round up a few Brahmin steaks, some fresh corn, and some beans. It's all freshly cooked too." He jumps, slightly, and takes the plate given to him by his dark burgundy angel. She failed to mention she aquired a few bottles of his favorite beer. 

She smiled as she handed a bottle to him. "Last one he had. Savor it." 

He smiled at her, and again she was entranced. This was the second smile she had received form him. His smile done wonders for him. It had to be against some law for him to be this attractive. It was gone in seconds, but not completely. She could see the warmth in his eyes. She knew he had a long way to go and that he’d never be fully healed, inside. And she knew he still loved his wife. She also knew she was going to have to woman up if she ever wanted to tell him how she felt about him.


	5. Stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still worried about their followers in Vegas, Boone takes the night shift while Iris sleeps in the comfort of her room.

He agreed to take the night watch, but told Manny to still be alert. He still had this feeling of being followed. Manny nodded, happy his old friend was talking to him again, and left for his room. Boone looked up at Iris’s door, only to find her standing there leaning against the railing. She smiled at him and waved before going inside. Hopefully, she would sleep well tonight. He turned and went to his post inside the mouth of the dinosaur.

 

Iris sat on the Queen size bed for a moment, lovingly petting Rex under his chin before announcing it was time for bed. Rex jumped up beside her and layed down. She stood and discarded her armor. She went to bed in her underclothes, not caring enough to pull on actual pajamas. She tossed and turned for awhile before finally falling asleep. 

 

Boone picks up his rifle for the hundredth time in an hour and scopes out the terrain. Nothing, again. Maybe this feeling he has is wrong. Maybe. Who could those guys following them have been, anyway? One looked like a bodyguard tourists hired to get through Freeside. Didn’t Iris leave him at the Lucky 38 to investigate a guard getting too much business for the King?

His thoughts are interrupted by barking. Rex is the only dog here, and he is supposed to be inside. He glances back at the motel and catches Manny leaving his room in a rush. “Boone! Quick!” He shouts. That’s all Boone needed. He’s down the staircase behind him and out the door rushing towards Iris’s room when Manny meets up beside him. “Something’s wrong. I heard her screaming and then the door slammed.”

Iris groaned as she woke. She was awake, but sluggish. What was happening? She cracks her eyes open, and sees Dixon smiling down at her. Her eyes find Rex, who is being thrown out the door by two other men. She screams, despite her sore throat, just as the door slams shut.

“Thought you could get away, didn’t you? He sold you to me.” He says.

“What did you do to me?” She questions. She can’t feel her limbs.

“Venom mixed with a little Med-X. You won’t be able to fight back.” He smirks. He turns his back on her. “Don’t let anyone through that door.”

“We want our turn to.” One of the other men says.

Dixon promises a turn with her and she screams again as he rips her clothes off. Everything lays in shreds on the floor and she whimpers as she watches him feel her up. She can’t feel his hands on her, but she knows they are there. She can’t fight back. 

Dixon begins to unbuckle his pants. The door slams open, stopping him, and Rex tackles one of the men. Manny makes quick work of the other, killing him with a knife in the throat and pushing him out the door to save her floors from having blood on them. Boone grabs the back of Dixon’s neck and throws him into the wall. He’s livid, and she’s thankful he’s there. Dixon already has his hands up begging for his life. Manny, having already taken care of the man Rex tackled, walks over and pulls Dixon up. 

“What do you want me to do with him?” He asks Boone.

“Take him out in front of the dinosaur. I’ll be there soon.” Boone growls. Manny nods and drags him out, Dixon pleading for his life the whole time.

Boone turns toward her, his face softening significantly. He grabs a shirt from his duffle in the corner of the room and helps her put it on. “Thank you.” She mumbles.

“What did he give you?” He asks, running his thumb over a bruised spot on her arm and eyeing the empty syringe in the  floor.

“Don’t know. Said it was venom and Med-X.” She slurs. The room is starting to tilt dangerously.

“Dammit.” He sits her up against the wall and rummages through her bag. He pulls out a stimpak and some antivenom before making her take them. He lets her lay back down and slides her hair out of her face. “You’ll feel better when you wake up. I’m going to deal with him, then I’ll be back.”

She doesn’t protest as he leaves. Rex jumps back onto the bed and lays his head on her stomach apologetically. She pats him forgivingly before falling asleep again.

Boone pushes Dixon into the ground. “Who are you?” He asks for the second time.

Dixon smiles. “I own her.” He spits in Boone’s face, and Boone grabs his throat. Dixon struggles as he loses his air supply. “Her father sold her to me, man. He was depressed and I offered him something to ease the pain. He got addicted and soon couldn’t pay for it. Offered me her for a lifetime supply. She’s a looker. I said yes.”

“How many times have you touched her?” Boone growls. 

“Onetime in an alleyway. Her father set it up. She left town after that. He died after. The second time was in that room. I never got far. Only groped her. Honest!” The pervert yells. 

Boone lets go of his throat. “Stand.” Dixon obeys. “Get out. I’ll kill you if I see you again.”

Dixon runs away and Boone grabs his rifle, watching him go. He runs straight into a band of geckos and dies. Boone smirks, slightly. He knew about the geckos. It was a worst fate than a bullet between his eyes. He deserved it. “I’ll take care of the rest of your watch. It’s only a couple hours till shift change anyway. Was she okay?”

“He injected her with something, made it to where she could fight him. I gave her something for it. She will be okay when she wakes.” Boone explains. He glances towards her door.

“I’ve never seen you so angry, except for… well…” Manny trails. “You care for her, don’t you?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.” Boone snaps. He knows Manny likes Iris. He knows Manny would like to have Iris on his arm, or that's what he thinks Manny wants anyway. “Thanks for taking the rest of my shift."

“I had nothing to do with it, Boone. I was at the McBride’s place when it happened. I didn’t know anything until you punched me the next morning. I’m sorry.” Manny says.

Boone sighs. “Okay.” He leaves Manny standing there and hurries to Iris’s room.

She’s crying in her sleep when he opens her door. Rex growls at him, but stops when he realizes Boone isn’t a threat. He jumps off the bed and lays on the floor, whimpering. Boone leaves his rifle by the nightstand and gently takes hold of her hands. “No.” She cries.

“Hey.” He says softly. “Iris. It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

She wakes up and he shushes her. “Boone, don’t leave, please.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Promise.” He tells her. 

He crawls into the bed beside her after taking off the bulk of his recon armor. She snuggles herself into his side and he wraps his arm around her. He holds the hand she placed on her chest and watches her go back to sleep. He follows soon after.


	6. It's Definitely not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lovely afternoon spent in bed, Boone learns something new about his old friend.

The weight of a man’s arm around her waist scares her. She shifts slightly to look at the offender’s face, only to catch a glimpse of her dozing sniper. She sighs in relief, barely remembering her drowsy self asking him to stay last night. Boone wakes beside her and tightens his arms around her. “Morning.” He rumbles. His warm breath fans across the skin on her neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Morning.” She smiles softly, despite the memory of yesterday’s events playing through her mind’s eye. His words were still ringing in her ears.

“What’s wrong?” He asks her, noticing the look on her face.

“Dixon. He knew me. Well, he knew the me before Goodsprings. Did he tell you anything? When he was here… He said someone sold me to him.” Her voice sounds so small, as if she’s scared of what he will tell her. Of course she is scared.

Boone sighs and threads his fingers with hers, holding her hand. “Is there anything you can remember about your family?”

Her eyes widen in surprise, then begin to tear up. “No. Well, I kinda remember arguing with a man. I can’t remember what it was about, but I was crying.” 

Boone frowns. “From what I was able to gather, your father was depressed. I don’t know why. He got addicted to whatever Dixon gave him. He couldn’t pay for it and sold you out so he could feed his addiction.” 

He watches her closely. Her face shows saddest, but it quickly morphs into anger. “I can’t- Why would-” She sighs, her anger dissipating a little, and stops asking questions she knows only her father could answer.

“I’m sorry.” Boone mutters.

“Don’t be. It isn’t your fault my father was a junkie. I just wonder if I have or had other family out there.” 

They lay there together, Iris playing with Boone’s fingers and Boone playing with her hair. Who would have thought the brooding man would play with her hair? “I’m still sorry.” He mumbles.

She smiles. “Okay. I think we should stay here for another day, then we can go to GoodSprings. I promised Trudy I’d fix her radio once I found the tools I needed and I need to get in contact with the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“They’re in GoodSprings?” Boone asks.

“No. Some bunker in Hidden Valley. House wants me to destroy them. He won’t accept a truce.” She says. “I don’t like him that much.”   


“Tyrannical know-it-all.” Boone says, referring to Mr. House.

“Exactly. I’m going to work something out with the Brotherhood and talk to the NCR. I think the NCR is the best choice for the Mojave.” 

“Guess that’s why you helped them gain control of Primm?” Boone smirks.

“Deputy Beagle and the recently incarcerated sheriff would not have been able to defend Primm from a raider attack. Beagle is…” She trails off, and giggles. “He never fired a shot when I saved him from the convicts. He was terrified.”

“You weren’t?” He asks her.

“No. I already looked death in the face once. I wasn’t afraid to do it again.” She half shrugs.

“And now?” He asks her again.

“Craig Boone, I have stormed Legion camps with you with nothing but a rifle, pistol, and combat knife. I don’t think much scares me anymore.” She says, defiance clear in her voice.

“Except for radroaches, spiders, lake lurchers, and the occasional giant ant.” He teases.

“Yeah. And losing you, knucklehead. That scares me more than all those put together.” She says before she stops herself.

Boone’s teasing grin softens into a smile. “Me too.”

Iris smiles and kisses Boone back when he covers her lips with his own. This isn’t their first kiss, that was at Bitter Springs. He had kissed her softly on the lips when he thought she was sleeping. She didn't remember until days later. Rex decides to make his presence known at that exact moment and jumps on the bed, trying to get in between Boone and Iris. He licks Iris’s face, making her laugh loudly. “Rex!”

Boone dodges Rex’s assault, and instead chuckles as he watches Iris lose her battle against him. She finally kisses Rex on his snout, and the dog barks happily. Once satisfied, he jumps down from the bed and trots over to the door. He turns back and looks at the courier expectantly. 

“Someone wants to go for a walk.” Iris states.

Rex barks and jumps around for a moment before settling back by the door.

Iris laughs and gives Boone a quick peck on the lips before sliding out of bed. She pulls on a new set of underclothes and her leather armor, Boone watching her the whole time. “I’ll be back soon. We can stop by Old Lady Gibson’s after I bring Manny some food to get our armor and stuff repaired.”

Boone’s previous smile turns into a scowl. Iris raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment on it. 

 

Rex barks and demands attention from the daytime sniper before Manny turns his attention to Iris. “Hey, man, I didn’t think I’d see you today. I was sure Boone would keep you locked away after… Anyway. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She smiles. “Manny, does Boone know?”

“Does Boone know what?” Manny asks.

“Does he know you prefer men in your bed, and not women?” She asks the man.

“How do you know? I never…” Manny asks her, completely surprised.

“Very strong hunch…” She shrugs and hands over the bag of food.

“Thanks. But, yeah. I like men. I never told Boone, though.” 

“You should. I think he might blow your head off soon if you don’t.” Iris smiles.

Manny smiles back, knowingly. “He’s jealous of me?”

“He’s something.” Iris says.

“Do me a favor, Iris. Don’t hurt him.” Manny says.

“Never in a million years.” 

  
  


Boone stands on the other side of the door leading to the sniper’s nest. The door open and Iris is standing there with a smiling Manny. His scowl deepens.

“Look, Iris, I don’t think I can…” Manny begins.

“He deserves to know, Manny.” Iris says.

Boone’s blood boils. “Know what? What’s going on?”

“Calm down. It’s definitely not what you think.” Iris says and pats his chest. She looks back at Manny expectantly.

“Great. Okay, man. I like dudes.” He says quickly.

Iris forces herself to keep a straight face as she watches Boone’s reaction. His scowl turns into confusion then embarrassment. “What?”

Manny sighs. “I like men.”

“Oh.” Boone comments, clearly surprised. Iris cracks and laughS wholeheartedly. Boone and Manny shoot her a well deserved glare. She laughs harder.


	7. Brotherhood of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris tracks down the Brotherhood, finally, and is asked to do something she'd rather not.

"You want me to _what_?" She asks again, for the third time.   
  
"You are not allowed to enter the vault with your belongings. You will strip down to your underwear and come peacefully." The Paladin repeats, calmly. Boone is scowling at the men in power armor. They are at a disadvantage. His rifle would never shoot through their armor in enough time to get out of here. Plus, the legion is already after them. They don't need the Brotherhood chasing them too.   
  
"I am not stripping!" Iris protests.    
  
"You don't understand the situation. You aren't going to leave here alive, and you are not going inside without stripping yourself of your armor, weapons, ammo, and any other belongings. Now, will you comply, or do I have to force you?" The man smirks.   
  
"You mean more than you already are?" Iris yells.   
  
"Force it is then." The Paladin murmurs with a wicked smile and steps towards her.   
  
Boone steps in front of her. "You will not touch her." He snarls.   
  
Iris yells for everyone to stop as the men aim their rifles at Boone. They stop, watching the Courier and sniper warily, and Iris turns to Boone. He hates the look of uncertainty on her face and the underlying fear he sees in her eyes. "Let's just do it. I- He said the Elder wanted to see us. He probably doesn't want us harmed and they probably don't want to be in trouble. We will be fine. We have to be."   
  
"We? Only you will see the Elder. Your dog and friend are to stay here." The Paladin states.   
  
Iris sighs. "Fine."   
  
"No." Boone says. "You are not going in there alone."   
  
"I'll be okay. I promise." She says.    
  
He wants to tell her that she can't promise that. He wants to warn her about all the things that could await her beyond those doors. He really wants to, but he doesn't. He sighs and whispers in her ear. "If you don't come out in an hour, I'm going to kill them all."   
  
She smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "Sounds good to me."   
  
She turns back to the Paladin. "Give your things to me." She frowns and begins to undress herself. Soon, she's only in her underwear. The Paladin pats her down and Boone has to clench his fist to stop himself from punching the man. "Alright. Paladin Ramos is waiting for you at the bottom of those stairs. Tread lightly."   
  
She walks down the stairs and meets a man wearing power armor like the others, but he does not have a helmet. “I’m Paladin Ramos. The Elder wants to speak with you. Follow me closely, or you’ll be shot.”

She gets curious and angry glances as she trails close behind Paladin Ramos. He leaves her standing in a large room with guards, and holomap of the Mojave, and a man sitting at a circular desk. 

“My name is Elder Mcnamara.” The man begins. “We seem to find ourselves in an awkward situation.”

Iris scoffs. “Oh really? I didn’t notice.” She smarts off and folds her arms.

  
  


Boone visibly relaxes when Iris appears from behind the wall of metal, then growls. “Why the hell are you wearing a slave collar?”

“I’m not happy about it either, but it is what it is. We have to go remove an NCR ranger from a bunker near here.” She grumbles.

He lifts his hand to her collar and examines it. It’s a little tight on her neck. “I would move it too much. They’re likely to blow her head off if they think she’s trying to escape.”

They leave the bunker and walk to one not too far away. “Why are we here again?” Boone asks.

“Because I am, apparently, everyone’s errand girl and it is my duty to get thrown into life or death situations every chance I get.” Iris explains, her voice dripping with toxic sarcasm. “I mean, who better for the job than the woman who survived a bullet to the head, hmm?”

Boone grunts his agreement. 

“Where did all the other mercenaries go? Did they join gangs? Does everyone really save their problems so they can add to mine?” She rants, then she stops. 

Boone notices her apologetic face as her words sink in. Did he add to her problems? No. She wasn’t talking about him. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. You’re not a problem, Boone. I didn’t mean it like that. If anything, you’re a solution.” She says. “I meant all these other people who want me to do idiotic things.”

He smiles. He knows her well. She doesn’t count her errands as a problem if they help people. Her errands are only ever a problem when the person who told her to do it could have easily done it themselves. She’s generous and kind like that. Just like she is when she is helping him. Patient. Generous. Kind. Caring.

“How are you going to get rid of the Ranger?” Boone asks.

Iris looks at him gratefully. “Well, I’m not going to kill him, which is probably what they want. I’m going to convince him to leave, somehow.”

And she did get him to leave. She convinced him that powder gangers frequently use these bunkers as a hideout. He was gone in little time.

“That was easy.” Boone comments after the vault doors close.

“Everything's easy when you have a sharp tongue.” Iris shrugs.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary.
> 
> Just wanted to say this is the shortest chapter I have posted. I'm suffering from writers block and trying my hardest to fight my way out, key board blazing. I'll have the next chapter posted in the next 24 hours, promise. First, I'm going back through to play The Coyotes quest. I want to make sure all my information and dialogue is somewhat accurate.

After gaining the support of the Brotherhood, Iris invited Veronica to stay at the Lucky 38. After Black Mountain, Iris offered the same to Raul. They traveled back to the Mojave Outpost and picked up an ex-caravaneer. Rose of Sharon Cassidy appreciated Iris’s help in avenging Cassidy Caravans, and ended up at the Lucky 38 too. Iris sent ED-D to the 38 too. She traveled with Boone and Rex most of the time. Then there was Arcade. He refused her offer, but the others say he stops in time to time. She’s helped all these people, including a super mutant called Lily, for no other reason than to be helpful.

 

She also helped groups all over the wasteland, enlisting there help for the upcoming battle. The Brotherhood, the Boomers, the Remnants, and the Followers of the Apocalypse have all promised to help the NCR win the battle, but only because she supports the NCR. She’s idolized by so many across the Mojave, even the NCR, and she still travels with Boone and Rex.

 

“Why are we here? Shouldn’t we be at the Dam to receive further orders?” Boone asks her.

 

“Probably, but President Kimball is safe. Speech shouldn’t have happened in the first place. If there’s something I need to do, and it’s urgent, I’m sure the NCR will find a way to contact me. I just want to explore for awhile. We’ve been so caught up working, we haven’t had a chance to just explore. I have a lot of interesting places marked on my pip-boy map.” She explains.

 

“That still doesn’t answer my question. You want to explore a refugee camp?” He asks.

 

“I never said we weren’t going to help some people out.” Iris shrugs and walks through the Junk door to Aerotech Office Park.

 

They run across one Captain Parker and are further employed to find a Keith. Iris talks to him once and discovers he’s a drug dealer and a cheat using marked cards. She reports back to the Captain and agrees to provide backup when he arrests Keith, except that’s not how it happens. Keith pisses off Captain Parker and the Captain kills him where he stands.

 

“What the hell?” Iris yells.

 

“Well, that was a bit messier than I would have liked. Was there anything else?” Captain Parker asks as if nothing he just did was wrong.

 

“You just shot that man, solely because he insulted you! Don’t you think that was a tad...excessive?” Iris says. making hand gestures the entire time.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. I always warned him not to push my buttons. Well, ain’t nobody going to miss him, anyways. Here you go. I promised you an extra reward for coming along, so that’s what you get.” He shrugs and walks away, leaving Iris fuming.

 

“What in the fresh hell? Is there someone I can talk to? That shouldn’t be allowed.” She gumbles, talking to herself.

 

“Leave it. It would take to long anyways.” Boone says.

 

They leave the building and Parker stops them. “Look, I know you think less of me now, but this camp still needs your help. There’s been whole families going missing. One had a little girl. She was blonde and carried a teddy bear around with her. I want you to find out why.” 

 

Iris gives the man a look of disbelief, but caves. “Okay.”

 

“I heard some of them were doing business with Dermot and Saint James up in Westside. You should start there.” Captain Parkas says and leaves them.

 

“To Westside it is.” Iris says, a fake tone of enthusiasm in her voice.

 

Rex barks and Boone shakes his head. “Might want to get started that way then. It’ll be dark soon.” 


	9. Westside Slavers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris discovers something sinister in Westside, and it sends her back to work.

“What do you think we are going to find in there?” Boone asks. He’s not scared, but he knows the refugees are likely long gone by now.

“I’m hoping to find the refugees alive and well, but that might not happen.” Iris says as they walk to the west junk door entrance. The guard eyes them and nods.

They enter Westside and turn right, walking past the Casa Madrid. Iris spots two characters leaning against the building beside the Co-op and she walks over to investigate. Boone grabs her arm. “Wait a minute, shouldn’t you be asking around for information on these guys?”

“I want to come off as a customers. These guys supposedly sell scrap or something. I learned that while I was here with Arcade. Saint James spends a lot of time with a prostitute named Sweetie in the Madrid. The character across the street are our suspects.” Iris shares. Boone nods. “Sweetie’s sweets cost a lot of caps. Saint James is there with her at least once or twice a week. He pays Marco for rent weekly and pays Sweetie’s price and still has caps for food and water. You can’t do that just by dealing scrap.”

“What are you suggesting?” Boone asks. How does she know all this anyway?

“I’m hoping I’m wrong, but I don’t think the refugees are alive.” She murmurs. “Now let go. I have to talk to them so I know where to go from there.”

Boone stands back, watching the men closely, as Iris conducts her investigation. She approaches Dermot first, but he keeps quiet. Saint James, on the other hand, appears to have let something slip because Iris has a smirk on her face when she returns. It’s quickly wiped away as soon as she opens her mouth. 

“Asked Saint James about the missing people, but I didn’t mention Refugees or Aerotech. He did. Something isn’t right. What did they do to these people?” She says. “Let’s investigate their rooms at Casa Madrid.”

Boone nods and follows her lead. She talks with a scarred woman, then walks off to a room. It’s locked, so they head upstairs to talk with Sweetie.

“Sweetie, does Saint James ask you to do anything unusual?” Iris asks immediately.

“Whoa, honey. I like to keep my clients privacy. It’ll be 200 caps if you want the details.” Sweetie says.

“Alright. Here.” Iris hands over the caps. She says a couple things, but only one strikes Iris’s interest. “A teddy bear?”

“Yeah, I have a couple weird customers, but James is the most perverted yet.” Sweetie tells.

“Okay. Is there any chance you could help me get into Saint James’ room?” Iris asks. Boone looks down and finds her fingers crossed.

“I do have a spare key, but I’m not sure he’ll like it if I let you in. He can get a little crazy sometimes.” Sweetie tries to dismiss her, but Iris pulls out another bag of caps. “Alright, but it better be enough to make up for Saint James if I lose him as a customer. Caps are hard to come by. Here’s your key.”

Iris smiles and takes the key and they walk back down the stairs. “Boone, I want you to wait around this corner here. It’s getting late, so Saint James might be coming back. I’m going to slip into Dermot's room and see if I kind find something, then I’ll be in Saint James’ room.”

“I don’t like this, but okay.” Boone nods. “I’ll keep Rex quiet.”

Iris slips away and pockets a ledger she finds in Dermot’s room. She then slips into Saint James’ room and locks the door behind her. She finds a teddy bear on the bed with blonde hair tied around its neck. “Oh my-”

“What are you doing in here?” Saint James yells. “Dermot! This bitch has found us out.” Iris stuffs the bear into her bag and turns to meet Saint James head on. “I’m gonna have fun with you, just like I did those other girls.”

“Stop it, SJ. We’ll knock her out and sell her. Should fetch a good price. First we have to deal with her mutts.” Dermot says.

“Fine.” Saint James tries to punch her, but Iris knees him and pushes him away.

Boone hears the commotion and appears in the doorway with Rex. Rex attacks Dermot and Boone gifts Saint James with a bullet to the head. He does the same for Dermot then holsters his rifle and grabs up Iris. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Let’s find somewhere quiet and read his ledger.” She tells him.

They find Marco and rent a room for the night, then settle on the couch. Iris flips through the ledger and reads it out to Boone. “Bastards. I’ve already dealt with Motor-Runner, but Nephi and Cook-Cook deserve a visit.”

“When are we doing this?” Boone asks.

“Daylight. We both need rest. I want to make sure they pay. We will come back here and let Sarah know Cook-Cook is dead. We will also head to Mccarran to let them know the fiends are done. Then we will return to Parker.”

“Yes ma’am."

 

***

 

They find Cook-Cook first. “Wait. I want their heads so aim for their chest. Okay? Also, watch this.”

Boone gives Iris a bewildered look before she snipes a brahmin Cook-Cook appears to be talking to. The raider rages and kills the fiends around him. Iris smiles and kills him with a few bullets in the chest. “How- Nevermind. Why do you want their heads?”

“So I can prove I did kill them. The fiends we are hunting down are the leaders.” She explains.

Boone nods. “I guess we should go get his head then?”

They decapitate Cook-Cook and proceed to find Nephi. They find Violet instead. Iris kills her and takes her head too. “Dog lady down, only club man left.”

They find Nephi surrounded by fiends. They open fire and he shields himself with his men. By the time it’s over, his body is covered in his men’s blood and Iris has his head.

“Done then.” Boone asks.

“Yeah. I’m done. Let’s get back to Westside.”

They enter Casa Madrid that night and Pretty Sarah sighs when Iris calls her name. “What do you want now?”

“Cook-Cook’s dead.” Iris says.

Relief floods the woman’s face and she rewards Iris. “This is how I thank people.” She hands Iris a bag of caps and some Med-X. Iris gives it back.

“I had my own score to settle with him and his people. Keep it.” Iris says and Sarah shrugs.

“Alright then.”

Iris and Boone head back to their room and Iris falls on the bed. “You know, I’m starting to think I’m not supposed to relax and enjoy things. I see too many bad things happening to stop and look around.”

“Someone else will help those you don’t get around to. You deserve a vacation.” Boone says as he crawls onto the bed beside her.

“Like who? The NCR is stretched too thin. Mercenaries won’t do anything unless the pays good and it’s simple. I don’t see any wasteland heroes walking around anywhere else or hear their exploits on the radio. All I ever hear about is us.” Iris rants.

“You’re right. We do all the work before anyone else has a shot at it.” Boone argues.

Iris stares over at him. He’s laying on his side smirking at her. “Damnit Boone.” She says. “But what if-”

And he kisses her. She melts into the kiss and he smiles through it. They spent the day hunting fiends and this couldn’t be a better way to end it. “No buts. After McCarran, we are exploring until the NCR calls on you.”


End file.
